Dimenticanza
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Haru tiene un pasado que no recuerda. Xanxusv y Hibari no olvidan un suceso de su niñez, ninguno de ellos saben que se conocieron en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primer historia, si alguien lee esto espero que le agrade. Y sin mas les dejo leer :D

* * *

Capitulo 1

En un cuarto oscuro se podía apreciar a una pequeña niña de unos 6 años aproximadamente,

Todo esto es muy oscuro tengo miedo…- Decía la pequeña, la cual se podía notar que estaba temblando- Quiero a mi mama- Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando de repente siento una mano en su hombro- ¿Q-quién eres?

Tranquila… no te dañare- La vos de un joven de alrededor de 9 años, aunque quería sonar amable tenía un tono algo brusco

¿Qué haces?- Se escuchó otra voz masculina un poco más baja pero aun así con un tono amenazante-Date prisa nos encontra… ¿Quién es?

No lo se, la encontré…- Se escucho una explosión y la pequeña abrazo al niño que tenia enfrente

Tengo *sniff* miedo… *sniff* quiero a mi mama…- Dijo la pequeña aun abrazada al niño con más lágrimas en los ojos

-Busquen por todos lados esos mocosos deben estar cerca!- Se escuchó la vos de una mujer gritar- Encuéntrenlos si no quieren morir!

- Tenemos que irnos o nos alcanzaran…- Dijo el otro niño- Rápido por aquí…-Miro un momento a la pequeña- Tráela Rápido!

-Ya voy… tu no me mandas- Hizo que la niña lo soltara y tomo su mano camino hacia donde le indico el otro niño y salieron de esa habitación.

-Tenemos que encontrarles-

-¿Qué hacemos con los enemigos Nono?-

-… ellos son considerados traidores de Vongola y serán ejecutados-Dijo Nono con gran determinación

-Entendido- Dijeron al unísono todos sus guardianes- Elimináremos a los traidores y encontraremos a los niños

-Ayuden también a los heridos… busquen también a la Jefa de la Familia Demone y a su hija, así como al Jefe de la Familia Shi su esposa e hijo… Debemos encontrarlos rápido-

Los niños salieron a un bosque, al parecer ese pasadizo llevaba a otra parte de la mansión donde se encontraban

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- Pregunto el niño con ojos de color azul metálico

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Dijo el niño con ojos de color rojo

-Hmp- Obtuvo como respuesta

De repente empezaron a escuchar ruidos de pisadas cerca de donde estaban

-Sera mejor que sigamos- Dijo al tiempo que empezaba su caminata el niño de ojos azul

-Caminemos mocosa- Dijo el otro tomando la mano de la niña

- No soy una mocosa… - Dijo en un murmullo- Mi nombre es…

Se vieron rodeados de personas con trajes negros, y una extraño símbolo parecido a una serpiente, por la oscuridad no podían notar bien que era.

Al fin los encuentro mocosos- Decía una mujer de cabellera rojo como la sangre- No más juegos, todo termina aquí- Con cada palabra se acercaba más a los niños y prepara una pistola.

¿Porque haces esto?-Pregunto con calma el niño de ojo azules

Para que mi familia sea la más poderosa de todas en la mafia-

Separo enfrente de los niños y apunto con la pistola a la pequeña-Bien creo que iniciare contigo mocosa de los Demone- Los otros dos niños se pusieron enfrente de la pequeña, al oír Demone sabían que tenían que proteger a esa chiquilla, puesto que es perteneciente a una de las 3 mafias más poderosas.

-Bien si así lo quieren serán ustedes los primeros- Apunto de jalar el gatillo escucho como llegaban hombre que al parecer eran de Vongola, así que empujo a los otros dos niños y se llevó a la pequeña

- Maldición- Comenzó a correr por el bosque.

-Nono se llevó a la hija de los Demone- Grito uno de los hombres del Noveno Vongola cuando llego a ver a los niños

-Coyote! Visconti! Venga conmigo tenemos que rescatar a la pequeña!- Grito mientras se adentraba al bosque

-La mujer corría con la pequeña de repente se encontró con un acantilado, el noveno y sus dos guardines la rodearon

-Largo o mato a la niña-tomo por el cuello a la pequeña que soltó un grito de dolor- No se acerquen a mi basura de Vongola-

-No te apresures Magenta, ¡suéltala!- Exigió el noveno Vongola

-¿¡Por qué razón tendría que hacerle caso!?-

La mujer se estaba acercando demasiado al borde del acantilado, los guardianes de Timoteo Vongola esperaban para hacer su movimiento.

-Dime algo ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Para qué quiere usted saber algo como eso?... No importa se lo diré, no pierdo nada con eso, mi familia siempre se ha encontrado en las sombras sin sobresalir mucho, haciéndose fuerte para estas a la par de Demone y Vongola, el poder derrocarlos y tomar el control del bajo mundo, ese es el deseo de nuestro líder, y lo vamos a cumplir- No había percibido que los guardianes se encontraban más cerca de ella, y cuando lo hizo era demasiado tarde, viéndose acorralada salto con la niña en sus brazos, al parecer al final estaba un rio.

-¡Demonios!-Grito el noveno mientras se acercaba a la orilla- ¡Maldición, nadie puede salvarse de una caída como esta!

Continuara...

* * *

-Sale de abajo de la mesa- ¿A-alguna persona? Bueno si alguien termino de leer este intento de historia Gracias! -Hace una reverencia- Bu-bueno nos vemos - Se vuelve a esconder-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! -Saluda enérgicamente- Gracias a todas las personitas que leen este intento de historia! Gracias de verdad. A los que la colocaron en favoritos, quienes le dieron follow y también a los que me dejaron sus hermoso Reviews! :3

Los persoajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

-Dialogos-

~_Recuerdo~_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Una castaña se encontraba caminado sin rumbo por las calles de Namimori, tenía la mirada perdida, se notaba triste y cansada.

-¡Decimo! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Se detuvo en seco, reconoció esa voz, ese título que tantas veces había escuchado ya

-¡Reborn! ¿Podrías dejar de golpearme?- Grito un castaño que se encontraba en el suelo con su mano en la zona afectada por recibir una patada.

-Claro… que no Dame-Tsuna debería estar más atento, nunca sabes cuando te podría atacar un enemigo- Decía un bebe con traje y fedora- Sera mejor que te apresures vas tarde y todo te estarán esperando-Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, la verdad es que adoraba molestar a su alumno.

El pequeño se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña que se encontraba un poco lejos observando la escena con melancolía.

El castaño se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr siendo seguido por el peli plata, pronto ambos se perdieron y él bebe dirijo su mirada a la castaña que nuevamente comenzaba a caminar hacia el pequeño.

-Hola… Haru- Saludo amablemente a la chica frente a el

-Hola… Reborn-san- Al arcobaleno del sol le dolía que la chica no lo llamara como solía hacerlo, pero las circunstancias no permitían eso.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien, al parecer- Lo último lo susurro pero un así fue audible para su acompañante- Haru, tiene un poco de prisa… necesito mandar una carta- contesto a la silenciosa pregunta del arcobaleno

-¿Se podría saber a quién?-

-Mi…- El hitman noto el cambio en la cara de la castaña- Mi padre ha fallecido y mi único familiar se encuentra en otro país, así que le mandare una carta para saber si se podría hacer cargo de mi- La noticia impacto de sobre manera al bebe, el conocía que el padre de la chica se encontraba enfermo, pero nunca pensó que se tratara de algo que le causaría la muerte

-No… no lo sabía- Se sentía mal por la chica, ella es una persona muy buena no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, primero fue lo que ocurrió con los jóvenes de la décima generación, y ahora lo de su padre.

-No se preocupe Reborn-san es algo que a ustedes no debería de importarles después de todo Haru ya no es parte de su familia- La voz de la castaña era fría y sin sentimiento, después de todo ella fue abandonada por los que creía eran sus amigos.

-Siento que Tsuna cometió un error con la decisión que tomo- Decía más para sí mismo que para la chica- Pero no puedo contradecirlo el pronto sera el jefe

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, eso ya quedo en el pasado… Además Haru se ira pronto de Namimori y la verdad no creo volver a verlos de nuevo-

-Nunca se sabe… Después de todo el destino es muy caprichoso- Decía el arcobaleno del sol mientras se alejaba de la muchacha

-En verdad- Decía retomando su camino hacia la oficina postal- Pero Haru se ira no solo de Namimori, sino que de Japón, esto es el adiós Reborn-san-

-Addio Haru-Decía el hitman-Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver-

Haru caminaba de regreso a su casa después de haber mandado la carta. Su casa sentía tan sola sin la compañía de su padre.

-Haru se siente tan sola-Se acodo en el sofá de la sala, ahora toda su casa le parecía tan grande y tan solitaria-Espero que mi tía me conteste rápido… no creo poder soportar esta soledad… Y más el saber que aquí los podre encontrar en cualquier lugar de esta ciudad- Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer si rostro-Aun me siguen doliendo esas palabras…

*Flashback*

Haru se encontraba de camino hacia la casa de su amigo Tsuna, hace un mes que le había confesado sus sentimientos y como pensaba había sido rechazada, pero estaba preparada para eso, ella solo quería decirle sus sentimientos al Vongola. Y aunque después de eso las cosas se volvieron un poco incomodas ella hablo con el chico para que se sintiera tranquilo, así las cosas regresaron a su antiguo rumbo. Faltaba poco para que llegara a su destino, cuando diviso la casa corrió más aprisa.

-Hahi Que haces aquí afuera Tsuna-san… ¿y los chicos?- Preguntaba curiosa pues de estar en la casa se podrían escuchar las peleas de ellos, lo cual no era así

-Haru… tengo algo que hablar contigo, así que hoy solo seremos los dos- Lo que le tenía que decir a la castaña recayó solamente en el pues cuando lo hablo con los demás ellos no podían estar presentes y ver la reacción de la castaña- Entremos

Los dos entraron y fueron a la sala, al parecer por el silencio en que se encontraba la residencia la castaña sabía que están únicamente los dos. Haru sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que saliera de la casa, pero otra parte quería saber qué le diría el joven Vongola.

-Haru… sabes que todos te apreciamos y eres parte de nuestra familia- El castaño empezó a hablar seriamente, eso sorprendió a la castaña, decidió guardar silencio y escuchar las palabras del chico- Te considero como una hermana y estoy seguro que no soy el único… por esa razón- Las palabras que diría a continuación eran demasiado dolorosas para él, como lo serian para ella-Haru se tomó la decisión de que… Dejaras de ser parte de la familia- Al decir esto el chico no puedo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho

Haru sé que congelada… _Me dejaran sola…. Me abandonaran… _El castaño al ver la cara de la castaña y como esta no hablaba decidió seguir- Nosotros queremos mantenerte alejada de este mundo, tú tienes la posibilidad de seguir con tu vida, todo para ti podrá ser normal_- Normal… que sera normal, ¡yo también estoy involucrada en esto!_ – Espero que comprendas que lo hacemos por tu bien… Lo siento, Haru-

-…Lo entiendo_-¡Claro que no! ¡Dejaran a Haru sola! ¡Ustedes me involucraron en este mundo y ahora piensan dejarme sola!_-Lo hacen por el bien de Haru…-Sentía que su voz se rompería en cualquier momento- Entonces Haru se marchara… Y no se preocupe Sawada-san- Eso sorprendió al castaño la chica reacciono de una manera que no se esperaba y lo llamo por su apellido de manera tan fría- Haru no dirá nada acerca de lo Vongola a ninguna persona, sabe bien que si lo hace sera considerada una traidora y la tendrá que asesinar, así que Haru no dirá nada a nadie… Ahora si me disculpa Haru se retirara-

La chica se fue corriendo directo a su casa, Haru… Haru no quiere estar sola… no otra vez…

_~Tranquila pequeña, siempre contaras con tu tía… Siempre me puedes buscar cuando requieras de ayuda~ _

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, hace ya mucho tiempo que no veía a esa persona y ahora el momento adecuado, primero esperaría a que su padre se recuperara y se podría ir junto con él.

*Fin Flashback*

Dos semanas después del encuentro de Haru y Reborn

-Haru-sama es hora de irnos, si no perderemos el avión- Decía un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos de color rojo

-Está bien, vámonos-La castaña ahora veía su casa vacía, solo recuerdos que darían en esa casa-Adiós Namimori-La chica se subió a un carro negro junto con el otro hombre- Dime… ¿Mi tía ha cambiado algo?

-En absoluto… Sigue siendo igual-Observo a la chica momentánea mente- No se preocupe señorita Haru… la señora la sigue queriendo como el primer día en que se conocieron- Hablo con total seguridad a la chica junto a el

La chica solo sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía-Gracias… Sebastián… -La chica miro el paisaje por la ventana del asunto, era muy hermoso debería de admitir que extrañaría eso.

* * *

Sale de su escondite-Solo quisiera saber que paso por mi cabeza al hacer sufrir a Haru!- Bueno luego me daré mis coscorrones por hacer eso C: Bueno ya, bien ahora lo que tengo que hace- Toma unas notas de su mesa- Bien… veamos… esto no… tampoco

-Ejem Rikka-san está aquí-

-Eh? Gracias Haru!- bien… Lo siento tengo un desastre por causa de mis tareas… Ahora sí, Gracias a:

Faby Hola: Si fue solo un recuerdo, tratare de mejorar con los diálogos :D Gracias, y me escondo ya que soy muy tímida y miedosa, es algo en lo que estoy trabajando.

DarkinocensDLT: Gracias, que me dijera "mona" me recordó a mis amigos ya que ellos también me lo dicen xD

alegra77: Bueno pues Haru sobrevivió y que fue de ella en ese lapso de tiempo se verá más adelante! No prometo no volver a esconderme, es que me da penita u.u Gracia por tu Review

chica panquesito: Aquí la conti x3 De hecho estaba pensando en actualizar el martes o miércoles, pero me puse a escribir en mi cell y salió esto –Lo que escribí en mi celular y esto son diferentes, no entiendo como pasa eso jeje-

AgathaxB: Gracias :3 Lo que paso después de la terrible caída se sabrá después, no creo que pasen muchos capítulos para que se enteren de eso.

A todos ustedes gracias! Me animaron a seguir escribiendo, espero que le gustara este capítulo,me salio corto otra vez... espero que me empiecen a salir mas largos, mmm que mas así no pude evitar meter a Sebastian! Es parte de planes futuros, bien eso es todo nos leemos luego! –Sale corriendo-

-Hahi Rikka-san… -_-u Debería dejar de hacer eso… Bueno gracias a todos por leer! Haru se despide de ustedes


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA!-Saluda enérgicamente- ¿Cómo están todos? Gracias a los que leen esta historia, enserio muchas gracias –hace una reverencia-

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

-Diálogos-

~_Recuerdos~_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

Capitulo 3

El mismo día en que Haru se iría de Namimori

-¡No puedo creer que no pensaran en decírnoslo! ¿¡Cómo pensaban ocultarnos esto!?-Sasagawa Kyoko grito tan alto como puedo evitando que salieran las lágrimas de sus ojos, se sentía traicionada.

-Kyoko cálmate… nosotros no queríamos ocultárselo- Su hermano trataba de que se calmara, intentos que eran en vano

-¿¡Como piensas que me voy a calmar!? Nos ocultaron algo tan importante… ¡Pensaba que eran sus amigos! ¡Nuestros amigos!... tal parece que me equivoque- La peli naranja salió corriendo de la casa de los Sawada

Chrome se encontraba todavía en la sala, le costaba creer que los chicos hicieran eso con la castaña-Boss… es una mentira ¿verdad? Solo un malentendido-Su voz baja, como si en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, pero nadie contesto solo guardaron silencio- ¡No entiendo como hicieron algo tan cruel!- Se paró y grito tan alto como pudo

-Nagi- Mukuro trato de abrazarla pero la chica negó con la cabeza

-No… Mukuro-sama usted no entiende- No pudo más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir-Ninguno de ustedes comprende, no saben nada sobre Haru-chan- La chica tomo el mismo camino que la peli naranja y salió de la casa

Las chicas se encontraban de camino a la residencia Miura, las lágrimas habían cesado pero aun así no comprendían el porqué de las acciones de sus amigos, pero sabían bien que ellos no conocían tan bien a la castaña como ellas lo hacían, los secretos que ella les había dicho, de su infancia que no es como ellas pensaba, no fue tan feliz no existieron padres cariñosos, cumpleaños alegres, nada de eso existió para la castaña, pero eso cambio cuando la encontró a _ella, _la persona que la salvo de toda esa oscuridad. Ella conocía acerca de ese pasado que la castaña oculta debajo de esa sonrisa.

Cuando pudieron divisar la casa vieron enfrente de esta un automóvil negro y pudieron ver a la castaña, corrieron a su encuentro pero la castaña no las pudo ver, se subió al carro y este partió, las chicas se detuvieron _No te puedes ir _pensaron las chicas retomaron su camino e intentaron dar alcance al auto, sabían que sus intentos eran en vano, gritaron tan fuerte como pudieron… De repente el carro se detuvo…

Los jóvenes Vongola se encontraban el casa del Decimo, después de que las chicas salieran corriendo ellos no pudieron darles alcance, mejor dicho si lo hacían no sabían cómo contestar el que hubieran alejado a la castaña.

-¿Creen… que hicimos lo correcto?- Takeshi hablo más para sí mismo pero ese comentario hizo que todos se pusieran a pensar, sabían que la mafia era peligroso y quisieron salvar a una de sus preciadas amigas, ya que a diferencia de Kyoko y Chrome, Haru no tenía ningún vínculo que la obligara a quedarse con ellos en ese peligroso mundo. Solo la querían salvar de la crueldad, como lo querían hacer con Kyoko y Chrome.

-Yo… Ya no lose- Dijo con desgana el décimo Vongola

-Es complicado decirlo… pero yo me pregunto a qué se refería Nagi con lo que dijo, no sabemos nada sobre ¿qué?- Todos tenían la misma duda cuando la chica dijo eso, pero a que se refería… no comprendían… ella tenía razón

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-La voz del pequeño hitman los saco de sus pensamientos

-Reborn ¿Dónde habías estado?-Pregunto Tsunayoshi, ya que su tutos desapareció durante una semana, también para ayudar a que los chicos recuperaran el ánimo, y olvidaran momentánea lo que paso con sus amigas hace unos instantes.

-Investigando…-Lo dijo tan vago que no contesto la pregunta del joven

- Y se podría saber sobre que fue esa investigación bebe- Pregunto la lluvia, ya que entendió el propósito de su amigo.

-No-Fue la simple respuesta del pequeño-Por cierto y Hibari-

-¿Eh? B-Bueno no le he visto-

-Bueno ahora que él bebe lo menciona yo tampoco lo he visto, ni siquiera en la escuela- Hablo Yamamoto no había visto al perfecto de la escuela en toda la semana

-Deberías de saberlo Tsuana él es tu guardián- El pequeño se fue de la habitación dejando en la mente de los demás chicos la incógnita de donde se había metido el guardián de la nube

El pequeño fue hacia la habitación del castaño, pensando en lo que había averiguado sobre Haru, no tenía ni idea de que había sufrido todo eso en su infancia, pero se preguntaba la razón del que no existiera información después de que llegara a Namimori, ni de esa supuesta tía que tenía.

Además de investigarla a ella, también lo hizo con todos los guardianes de Tsuna, y descubrió cosas muy interesantes sobre el guardián de la nube…

-Lo sentimos tanto, no sabíamos nada acerca de eso- Las dos chicas abrazaron a las castaña y comenzaron a llorar la castaña estaba muy sorprendida con lo que le habían dicho

-Pensé que todos lo habían decidido juntos… que ustedes ya no querían saber de mi-La castaña había empezado a llorar también

-Nosotras no sabíamos nada de esto… nos enteramos hoy… no queremos dejarte Haru-chan-Dijo la oji miel tomando las manos de su amiga

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarlas chicas-

-Haru-sama es hora de irnos o perderemos el vuelo-

-¿Te iras de a-aqui?-Decia con sorpresa la oji miel

-Mi padre a muerto y solo mi tía puede cuidar de mi… además ella no vive aquí- Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos

-No… sabíamos de eso- Dijo ahora la peli morada

-No se preocupen nadie lo sabía, pero Haru se tiene que ir- Dijo volviendo a abrazarlas- Les prometo que regresare, les escribiré, así que asegúrense de darme respuesta-dijo la castaña con lágrimas en la cara pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa

-Está bien-Dijeron ambas chicas en las mismas condiciones que la castaña

Se despidieron de su amiga la castaña y dejaron que retomara el camino al aeropuerto, pero tenían la seguridad de que la castaña las perdono y que seguirían en contacto.

* * *

Me siento tan feliz, ya que pensé que la inspiración no llegaría pero lo hizo! Además de que me fue bien en la escuela :3 Pero sigue siendo corto... sera que algun dia escribire algo mas largo!? Bueno eso lo sabre en el futuro -suspira-

AgathaxB: Sé que Haru sufre mucho, y no me gusta :I Pero pronto sera feliz de nuevo :D Sobre las parejas todavía no lose, pero pensare sobre eso.

Tenchou-Fliqpy: Me alegro de que te gustase :D

alegra77: Ya está aquí la conti! :3 Y sobre la tía de Haru se sabrá más adelante, por el momento sera un misterio XD Y Hibari probablemente aparezca en el próximo capitulo

Shald120: La infancia de Haru se sabrá con más detalle en un futuro, yo también siento que Haru sufra y no me gusta pero es por el bien de la historia, todo comenzara a ser mejor para ella!

Kaubeli: está bien lo dejare de hacer u.u Jeje tu saber, es que no pude resistir poner a Sebastián! xD

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola personas bonitas que leen esta historia :D ¿Como se encuentran?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Aclaraciones:

En las edades solamente las de Varia cambiaran y quedaran asi

Xanxus: 19

Bel: 16

Levi: 18

Squalo: 17

Lussuria: 20

Todos los demas tendran las mismas edades que en la serie.

...Creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones... por el momento.

-Dialogos-

_~Recuerdos~_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

Capítulo 4

Reborn desapareció durante una semana después de que se encontrase con Haru, él le tiene cariño a la castaña -aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente- y quería saber qué tipo de persona es la tía de Haru… pero lo que encontró lo sorprendió, nunca imagino que ese tipo de situaciones le pasaran a la castaña… ya que ella parecía una persona que fue feliz en la niñez.

Al parecer ella no era hija de sangre de los Miura, y según la información ella había sido adoptada en Verona, lo que encontró en su investigación fue que en el orfanato donde habitaba la maltrataban, y no solo eso, todos los niños de ese lugar desaparecían "misteriosamente", al parecer la pareja la habían encontrado vagando en la calle y al saber lo que la castaña vivía decidieron tomar custodia de ella. Y sobre la supuesta tía… no existía información, ninguno de los padres tenía hermanos, ambos eran hijos únicos y no existía información de amigos íntimos de la pareja que vivieran en otros países. _Extraño_ pensó el arcobaleno, eso tendría que investigar más afondo…

Por otro lado él guardián de la nube… no existía mucha información de él chico y por lo que encontró supo la razón de eso, Hibari Kyoya… _ese_ apellido lo conocía perfectamente, esa familia era muy poderosa, se podría decir que antes era tan casi tan fuerte como Vongola, pero después de una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos la familia desapareció del mapa y hasta el momento nadie en el bajo mundo ha sabido de ellos. Pero al parecer no desaparecieron completamente... Pero qué tipo de relación tiene con ellos.

En la mente del arcobaleno empezaron a surgir muchas preguntas… pero tendría que esperar un tiempo para poder dar una respuesta. Le molestaba el no tener la información que quería…

Lo que no sabía era que pronto encontraría ciertos problemas dentro de la familia… Con el guardián de la nube y el joven jefe de Varia, que involucraría a cierta castaña.

Mansión Varia

Las personas que se encontraban frente a la oficina de Xanxus no podían creer lo que veian, su jefe que siempre estraba maltratando a algún sirviente o bebiendo lico –aun para su corta edad de 19 años- estab tranquilo, no esuchaban ni un solo insulto o grito.

_Escalofriante_fue el pensamiento unánime de las personas que se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de su jefe.

El guardián de la lluvia entro al despacho y pudo observar a su jefe leyendo unos documentos, cuando se dios cuneta de su presencia despego la vista de la hojas

-Basura, creo haber dicho que no quería que nadie me molestara-Dijo en un tono moderado algo demasiado extraño para lo que estab acostumbrado el guardián

-Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden- Dijo un poco confuso por la actitud de su jefe

-Sí, ahora retírate y que nadie más entre… o los matare ¿entendido?- Su voz sonó amenazante y fue acompañada del típico vaso de licor que lanzaba comúnmente al capitán de estrategias.

El capitán no quería tentar su suerte así que salió del despacho rápidamente- Si es él…-Dijo apenas puso un pie dentro del pasillo y la puerta fue cerrada tras de si- No quiere que lo molestemos y nadie lo hará. Fue una amenaza para todos los demás guardianes, no quería tener que ir otra vez a la mansión principal para que esta financiara las reparaciones ocasionadas por los daños de su jefe… _sería un gran fastidio_

-Entonces… este día ¿podemos hacer lo que queramos?- Pregunto el guardián del sol

-…Supongo que podría considerarse un día libre- Dijo después de pensar un momento la respuesta-solamente no causen daños a donde quieran que vallan-

-Que bien~ Iré de compras entonces ¿alguien quiere venir?-Pregunto a lo que todos negaron rápidamente, preferían estar con los mocosos de la décima generación a ir de compras con el rarito guardián de sol- Mouu~ Bueno entonces me retiro queridos~-

-¿Alguen me dice cómo es que el entro a escuadrón?-Pregunto el guardián de la tormenta

-Ya… no lo recuerdo- Respondió el guardián de la lluvia

*Dentro del despacho*

Una niebla de color índigo indico la llega de la arcobaleno de la niebla-Jefe aquí está la información que me solicito- Dijo mientras que en el escritorio aparecían unos folders

-Está bien mammon te puedes retirar-Dijo sin despegar la mirada de los documentos

-Debo decirle que la información que encontré es poca debido a que se conoces pocas cosas después del accidente ocurrido-

-Lose muy bien… ahora retírate o no te pagare-

La guardiana salió como entro dejando a su jefe solo en el despacho

-Aah… Ha pasado diez años desde ese día, y sigo buscándote- Dijo mientras veía por la venta el cielo de un hermoso color azul, recordando esa mirada café asustada por lo que pasaba a su alrededor- Te encontrare…- Volvió a su trabajo

Tokio, Japón

Hibari Kyoya se encontraba con su familia –muy a su pesar- ya que ellos tenían información sobre _un asunto_ que a él le interesaba demasiado, y había estado investigando desde hace cinco años, cuando al fin había podido liberarse de los mandatos de sus padres.

-Kyoya… dime ¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto una chica de cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos de color azul, muy hermosa, de una estatura media, vestida con un kimono negro y en las mangas tenía unas flores de color morado.

-Porque quiero-Fue la corta respuesta que recibió la chica

-Ah, ¿pero que pasara si lo que buscas no es lo que esperas?- Volvió a preguntar

-Nada… ahora deja de molestarme, Yuki-Dijo viendo a la chica directamente a los ojos

-Está bien, me retiro- La joven salió de la habitación, Kyoya regreso la vista hacia el libro que tenía en sus manos, aunque no se podía concentrar.

- Han pasado diez años… ¿Dónde estarás herbívora?- Pregunto al aire… su pregunta sería contestada, y la respuesta lo sorprendería pero no sería el único.

En algún lugar de Verona

-Tía- Haru corrió hacia la mujer que se encontraba parada junto a un carro de color negro

-Querida, siento tanto lo de tu padre- La mujer abrazo a la castaña de una manera muy cariñosa y protectora

-No se preocupe por eso, él fue muy bueno conmigo y supo cuidarme bien… pero al parecer ya era tiempo de separarnos- Hablo la castaña con un tono triste en su voz

-Querida no estés triste pues yo no te dejare sola… además hay ciertas cosas que tengo que informarte… es sobre…

* * *

Chan-chan no sé cómo pude escribir esto, en serio no tengo ni idea xD Pues ya que está aquí!

Gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

alegra77: tarde menos de lo que pensé en actualizar… en serio me sorprendió esto, pero aquí está el capi. Sobre el pasado de Haru, falta menos, cada vez menos no desesperes lo sabrás xD

AgathaxB: Me hace feliz que te guste :3 Gracias por decir eso! Me hace tan feliz –da de brinquitos- Todavía no se bien sobre las parejas, tengo una en mente y pues… puedo decir que el TsunaxKyoko no está en mis planes xD

: No te equivocas ¬w¬ Gracias por decir eso me hace tan feliz! Kyoya solo hizo una pequeña aparición… pero pronto aparecerá más!

Elena: Aquí la continuación :3

Gracias a todos por comentar! Me animan a escribir :3 Dejen un review Me harán feliz y podre actualizar más rápido :3

Nos leemos :3 Cuídense


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hola gente bonita! ¿Cómo están? ¿Se divirtieron el 14? Yo no… estoy sola, bueno me la pase con mía amigos xD

Bien les traigo el nuevo cap. Espero que los guste y me dejen un lindo y hermoso review

* * *

Después de aquel desastre en la mansión Vongola él se aisló de todo, esa mocosa desaparecio... Al parecer para siempre, no pudieron encontrar rastro de ella, se había desvanecido de la tierra... sin dejar rastro alguno... pero él no creía eso, sabía que estaba viva y no era el único. El chico nube del mocoso, claro que lo conocía, desde hace tiempo, pero cuando se volvieron a ver ambos, de manera silenciosa pactaron el fingir ser unos desconocidos, nadie debería saber, ni tenía que conocer nada acerca de ellos.

Ambos habían convivido en su infancia, y vivieron juntos ese momento así como comparten el sentimiento de culpa por no poder proteger a la mocosa. Aunque no lo admitieran ni lo demostraran el sentimiento estaba ahí en su corazón, el recuerdo en su mente y ninguno olvidaría ese suceso.

Se cerraron al mundo por creerse débiles, entrenaron como ningún otro, querían ser más fuertes... Si lograban encontrarla la protegerían, esta vez lo harían bien.

Pero no existían rastros que dieran una insignificante pista de donde pudiera estar... El mundo no quería que conocieran su paradero. O eso pensaba hasta hace un momento. Un descubrimiento importante... Algo que cambiaría su mundo, a quienes lo rodean... Y traería caos

-.-

Él se sintió como un herbívoro después de eso, al igual que la otra persona... Pero el nunca demostraría ningún tipo de emoción y menos algo como culpa, eso no era para alguien como él. Ante los ojos de los demás él era fuerte, sin temor, una presencia que es de temer ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Los años pasaron, busco por todas partes, pero sus padres se interpusieron, así tomo la decisión dejar a su familia, claro que no le fue fácil, pero al final lo logro, se sentía libre... Eso le gusto él era alguien indomable, era un ser libre, rompería las cadenas de quienes le quisieran quitar su libertad.

Tiempo después se vio involucrado en otro conflicto, ahora un montón de herbívoros querían que formara parte de su familia... La conocía, sabia perfectamente quienes eran, y que le convendría estar con ellos. No dijo nada con palabras y lo seguía negando, pero su actitud demostraba que de alguna u otra manera estaba con ellos.

Poco después del problema y con una nueva familia... lo volvió a ver... A él, su compañero en ese trágico día, no dijo nada, no le hablo, solo... Se mantuvo callado como siempre. El otro tampoco hizo ademan de querer hablar con él. Y le pareció bien, nadie sabría su secreto, y eso era lo que el quería

Ahora después de diez años encontró algo que le ayudaría a encontrarla... Un pequeño indicio, pero sabía que eso lo conduciría hacia ella.

-.-

Ella no sabía quién era, no tenía recuerdos y por años vivió bien con eso, pues su familia era muy buena, los quería demasiado, pero el destino es cruel y le volvió a quitar lo que tenía... Pero esta vez no fue todo, ahora si contaba con alguien, esa persona que la salvo cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, que la saco de ese horrible lugar, y la llevo con las personas que cuidarían muy bien y serian su familia. Las mismas que el destino le quito.

La quería como a sus padres, es muy importante para ella... Ahora esa persona también le ayudaba a saber quién era, de donde venía, quien es su verdadera familia, su pasado y lo que sería su presente y futuro, nunca imagino algo como eso, fue un gran impresión que se llevó, pero lo acepto rápidamente... Aunque en un principio le dijeron que no podía seguir en contacto con su salvadora ella se reusó, no aceptaría que la alejaran de ella, era su familia, tal vez no de sangre pero le quería y no la dejaría sola, no como lo hicieron ellos. Consiguió la aprobación para que su tía pudiera venir con ella, pues sabía que la mujer no solo era una cara bonita sino que es de temer, alguien con quien no puedes bajar la guardia y no querrías como tu enemigo.

Pasaron pocas semanas, le dijeron que no era seguro ir con su verdadera familia por el momento, así que se quedaría en casa de su salvadora y familia, junto con una nueva persona que era su hermano, pensó que no congeniarían pues eran tan diferentes, él era muy callado, pero se equivocó totalmente ellos se convirtieron en amigos rápidamente. Al parecer la extraño, y su falta le hizo cerrarse al mundo, provocando que fuera como ahora es, sin embargo muy dentro del seguía teniendo la actitud que a su hermana mayor tanto le gustaba, aunque no tenia recuerdos ella sabía que tenían un lazo de sangre, lo sentía.

Cumplía su promesa de enviar cartas a sus únicas amigas, les decía lo que podía, en su última carga se disculpaba ya no podría estar en contacto con ellas, pero en cuanto pudiera se aseguraría de escribirles, llamar o buscarlas lo que se le facilitara, además de que les pedía que no se separaran de los jóvenes de la décima generación, las necesitarían para que la familia no se viniera abajo, ellas no comprendían por qué pero aun así aceptaron, se dijeron un hasta siempre, y no existieron mas cartas. No más comunicación con el mundo exterior...

-.-

Ahora lo lamentaban, se arrepienten, pero el hubiera no existe y ellos lo saben, no tuvieron oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, ahora que querían disculparse ya no podrían, ella se fue y ellos no la detuvieron... Ni siquiera pudieron despedirse ya no había nada que hacer. No sabían siquiera si la volverían a ver, solo les quedaba el arrepentimiento dentro de su ser.

Ya nada sería igual y eso lo sabían muy bien. Todo a su alrededor cambio por la falta de esa castaña que agregaba a todos a su alrededor. Perdieron alguien que era parte importante de su familia por una estúpida decisión

Al parecer no fue la mejor que hayan tomado en su corta vida.

No se podían perdonar, lo sabían, eran unos idiotas por no ver la realidad, ya no podían hacer nada… solo les quedaba el arrepentimiento…

-.-

Ellas a diferencia de ellos, si pudieron verla por

última vez, despedirse incluso hicieron una promesa. Pero por motivos desconocidos para ellas su querida amiga no podría seguir en contacto... Supieron entender pero antes de eso hicieron que prometiera que las buscaría, que otra vez se vería. Sin importar que pasara en el futuro... Y así fue ella les dijo que lo haría... Ninguna rompería su promesa...

Después de todo eran como hermanas.

Y también tratarían de que las cosas con los chicos regresaran a la normalidad, a ellas tampoco les gustaba verlos tan decaídos, les rampa el alma. No querían ver como las demás personas importantes para ellas se desmoronaban frente a sus ojos, tomaron la decisión de ser el pilar que ellos necesitaban en ese momento, y cuando lo necesitaran en el futuro, se volverían fuertes por el bien de sus amigos.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

La recupero... Su pequeño tesoro; el que perdió hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero que ahora volvía a tener, lo que prometió a su amada que encontraría a si le contara la vida, y de lo que había perdido toda esperanza, al perderla a ella, perdió parte de su ser, su hijo también lo hizo... Pero la volverían a tener entre ellos. Podrían ser felices, trataría de recuperar los momentos que perdió con su pequeña.

En esta ocasión se aseguraría de protegerla... Al menos el tiempo que pudiera permanecer con ella... Y cuando fuera su hora de partir al lado de su amada se aseguraría de que quedara en buenas manos...

* * *

Bien hasta aquí llego el capítulo… Díganme que les pareció?

alegra77: No tarde tanto, la verdad pensaban actualizar ayer… pero llegaron visitas a mi casa, así que me quitaron de la computadora, así que deje el capítulo para hoy, espero que te gustara, se sabe más del pasado de Haru, bueno un poco, más detalles se irán dando en próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer :3

AgathaxB: Aquí nuevo cap.! Y si la verdad no soy muy fan de esa pareja, ni de Kyoko xD Espero que te gustara el nuevo capitulo

: La continuación está aquí :33 Me hace feliz que te guste mi historia, gracias por leer!

Faby Hola: Extrañe tus sensuales comentarios xDD Estoy trabando en la extensión de los capítulos, en serio pero a veces simplemente me salen cortos T.T Espero que me salgan más largos.

Tenchou-Fliqpy: Jeje la verdad sí, es sorprendente, pero cuanto más avance se sabrá quien se quedara con Haru… o que pasara con ellos.

Gracias a todas las personitas bonitas que leen mi historia, los que me dejan un comentario, y a todos! Les mando un abrazo :33

Dejen un review me hará muy feliz y me inspirara a escribir el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les gustara, nos leemos luego ;3.


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado tres meses desde que Haru se fue de Namimori, y los chicos no sabían nada de ella, se sentían culpables. Dejaron a su amiga sola, cuando más necesitaba su apoyo. Las chicas se separaron de ellos, dijeron que tenían que pensar sobre lo que hicieron.

Todo se venía abajo, su familia se estaba separando y no sabían que hacer, incluso Mukuro dejo de ir a molestarlos... Y Hibari, el había desaparecido desde hace tres meses y no sabían donde estaba.

Tsuna quería que todos regresaran a la normalidad, sabía que por su estúpida decisión, luego enterarse por las chicas sobre los que pasaba Haru al momento de sacarla de la familia se sentía como una basura, a palabras de Xanxus, pero no sabía cómo resolver los problemas que el mismo provoco. Sabía que las cosas cambiarían pero tampoco pensó que terminarían así, todo se salió de control.

Yamamoto ya no sonreía como antes, tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero era falsa, le afecto demasiado el saber que dejo a una amiga solo en un momento difícil, el no culpaba a Tsuna ni a los demás, se culpaba a sí mismo, por su cobardía, el pensar que estando ella a su lado no la podría haber protegido, creyéndose débil. Eso es lo que borro su sonrisa, ahora practica más, quiere volverse fuerte para que ningún otro miembro de su familia tenga que ser alejado, él se encargaría de protegerlos.

Gokudera sentía un vacío, no lo quería admitir extrañaba a Haru, la mujer estúpida como el la nombraba había dejado una huella en él, ya no podría tener una discusión con ella, ni molestarla, había perdido a una persona impórtate en su vida... Una vez más, pero en esta ocasión podría no ser para siempre.

Ryohei sentía que había traicionado a su hermana al no decirle la decisión que tomaron respecto a Haru, ya no era tan extremo como antes, ya no podría tener animadas conversaciones, ni un oponente tan divertido como lo era la castaña, como Yamamoto se sentía débil, entrenaba más pero ya no era como antes, ya no se divertía practicando del deporte que tanto ama, todo era tan diferente.

Mukuro no tenía una relación muy cercana a la castaña, y aun así con las veces que hablo con ella descubrió que es alguien fuerte, que quiere ver el lado positivo a las cosas, y hacia todo más divertido. Y el ver que ya no tenía a si adorada Chrome a su lado sabía que no habían pensado bien las cosas.

.-..-.-.-.-.

Las chicas veian como sus amigos se derrumbaban y, aunque no los perdonaran todavía, no querían ver como se auto destruían. Hablaron con Reborn y pudieron comprender un poco mejor las cosas, hablaron entre ellas, legando a un acuerdo y cumplirían la promesa hecha a Haru.

Serian un pilar para la familia, y ellas también se volverían fuertes.

-Está bien, mañana le diremos a Reborn-san que los llame para hablar con ellos-Hablo Chrome que se encontraba en la sala de su nuevo apartamento junto a Kyoko

-Sí, me parece lo mejor, tenemos que hacer algo rápido, sino esteremos falla do a Haru, y a ellos-Dijo la peli naranja

-Tienes razón-

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente

-Chaossu-Reborn apareció enfrente de Yamamoto que se encontraba entrenando en el dojo de su familia

-Bebé, que sorpresa ¿Que se te ofrece?-No se detuvo ni un momento para ver al arcobaleno del sol

-Mañana tendremos una junta para discutir algunas cosas-

-Lo sé...-

-Nada de disculpas, todos irán sin decir ni una réplica-Dijo seriamente-Esto no es una opción, es una orden-Dijo deteniendo las acciones del chico y viéndolo a la ojos

-...Esta bien -Dijo con desgana, no quería ver todavía a sus amigos

-No te lamentes... Eso no resolverá nada- Diciendo eso salió del dojo dejando solo al chico

-...-

El arcobaleno sonrió, solamente faltaba que Mukuro aceptara, iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible

.-.-.-.

Gokudera se encontraba en su departamento, pensando... En nada él sabía que echándole la culpa no lograría nada, y esos momentos no quería pensar en esas cosas, solo se dedicaba a ver el techo de su apartamento sin algo en mente.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse sabía quién era, la única a la que había accedido a que lo viera... Su hermana.

-Hayato...- al entrar pudo ver la deplorable manera en la que se encontraba viviendo su hermano, muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo, la cocina con varios platos y vasos sucios amontonados en el fregadero y la mesa-Ahhh- suspiro con cansancio-Bien, esto es todo-Dijo yendo directamente con chico e hizo que la mirara a los ojos-Mañana se reunirán todos, y tienes que-Antes de que el chico le pudiera decir algo ella continuo hablando-No te pido amablemente que vallas, es una orden directa de Reborn, así que no puede poner escuchas y vas a ir Hayato-Lo miraba seriamente para que no pusiera alguna pobre escusa.

-...-El chico solo asintió no tenía ganas de discutir, además -aunque no lo admitiera- extrañaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos

La peli rosa estaba feliz al menos su hermano no le daría tanta batalla, ahora tenía que ir con el guardián del sol.

.-.-.-.

La peli rosa llego a la residencia Sasagawa, toco el timbre dos

llego a la residencia Sasagawa, toco el timbre dos veces, espero cerda de siete minutos y nadie abrió supuso que los padres no se encontraban y haciendo uso de su possion coking derritió la chapa de la puerta y entro en la casa, parecía vacía pero ella podía imaginar donde estaba el chico. Salió al patio y efectivamente, en ese lugar se encontraba Ryohei, entrenando. Pero le pareció que no era como en el pasado, ya nada lo era.

-Ryohei-El joven detuvo su entrenamiento y volteo a ver a la mujer

-Bianchi-san ¿Ha pasado algo?-el boxeador era el que más afectado se veía, ya no tenía la vitalidad de antes, y cuando su hermana le dijo que necesitaba estar sola y se fue con Dokuro, él se vino abajo.

-Mañana se tendrá una junta, todos los guardianes tienen que estar reunidos-Dijo con voz calmada

-Está bien, ¿y donde se llevara a cabo?-Pregunto el chico

-Manana se les recogerá en la escuela y serán llevados al lugar de la junta-Explico la peli rosa

-Entiendo- Era tan extraño ver al chico de esa manera

-Nos vemos-Se despidió la mujer el chico solo asintió y volvió a su entrenamiento

.-.-.-.

Como había previsto Mukuro fue el más difícil de convencer. Per diciendo un simple nombre acepto.

Así ya habían avisado a todos los demás guardianes, solo les faltaba Tsuna y Hibari pero este último estaba desaparecido desde hace tiempo, incluso antes de que Haru se fuera de Namimori. En si el guardián de la nube no tenía mucho que ver en este situación, aun así era necesario que estuviera presente. Pero no tenía ni idea de donde pudiera estar...

'Molesto'

.-.-.-.-

Con Tsuna fue fácil conseguir que el chico aceptara. Ahora mañana las chicas podrían hablar con yodos y solucionar las cosas de una buena vez. Solo quedaba esperar que harían los chicos.

*Ring**Ring* Se escuchó sonar un teléfono. Reborn pudo ver quien era la persona que llamaba, salió de la habitacion y fue al techo.

-Boun nattale, nono-

-Reborn, tengo una misión para ti-Hablo seriamente desde un principio lo que extraño un poco al sicario.

-¿A pasado algo?-Pregunto ahora un poco más interesado

-Hemos tenido noticias sobre la hija de los Demone- con esa simple frase el arcobaleno se sorprendió, quería decir algo pero dejó que nono siguiera hablando- El jefe pidió a Vongola que lo ayudemos, al parecer su hija es alguien cercano a Tsunayoshi-kun- Eso fue más sorprendente, alguien cercano a Tsuna, las únicas chicas fe la familia eran personas nor...

'Imposible'

-también dijo que mandaría a una persona para que te ayudase.

* * *

Lamento la demora *hace una reverencia* ¡Por favor no me odien! En serio lo lamento.

Bueno espero que les gustara el capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo *De verdad espero no tardar tanto -_- *

¿Que ocurre dentro de la familia de Haru? ¡Reborn ya sabe quien es en verdad Haru? Si es así ¿se lo dira a los chicos? ¿Que hacen Xanxus y Hibari?

La verdad no tengo idea xDD Bueno quien sabe xDD


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Haru se encontraba en la mansión de su tía, al parecer todavía no podía ir con su familia.

Iba caminando por un pasillo, pero escuchó ruidos que justo provenían del despacho de su tía, así que decidió ir a verde quien se trataba. Asomo su cabeza y pudo ver una sombra que se movía a gran velocidad. Entro completamente y la sombra salió rápidamente del lugar. Haru estaba sorprendida nunca antes había visto algo igual, pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos que mostraban odio

-¿Q-Que era e-eso?- Tenía miedo

-Haru-sama!- Sebastián apareció en el despacho, al entrar vio el desastre- Escuche ruidos y vine a ver que sucedía- Inspecciones la habitación, sede tuvo al ver los temblores del cuerpo de su joven ama-¿Se encuentra bien Haru-sama?-

-S-Se-b-bastián!- la castaña se encontraba muy asustada, al ver al hombre pudo sentirse libre de llorar y fue corriendo hacia él.

Sebastián se sorprendió y luego comprendió las acciones de la joven, así que abrazo a la chica para transmitirle seguridad

-Tranquila- Dijo con voz suave, hacía ya mucho tiempo que una persona lo abrazaba, ya sea por el motivo que fuera. Y el que su joven ama lo hiciera, que sintiera confianza para hacer algo así, lo lleno de alegría. Se aseguraría de proteger a Haru con su vida. Ella se estaba mintiendo en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. No quería que cambiara, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Así que la protegería a ella, como a su pequeño y nuevo Joven amo.

Se separó lentamente de ella

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto mientras inspeccionaba que no estuviera herida

-S-Si- Hablo con la vez temblorosa

-Me alegro, ahora necesito saber ¿Qué es lo que vio?-

-S-si- Haru respiro necesitaba recobrar la calma, cosa que logro rápidamente para sorpresa del hombre- Vi una sombra que buscaba algo en el escritorio, cuando entre se detuvo y distinguí unos ojos rojos Hablo con voz calmada y dijo todo lo que pudo recordar

-Bien, eso es todo, gracias Haru-sama, ahora la llevare a su habitación, y después le llevare un té.

-Lo agradecería tanto- Dijo pero ahora se veía un poco más cansada.

Acompaño a su habitación, para después regresar y darse cuenta de que la castaña había caído presa de los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.

-.-

.-.

-.

-.

En Namimori, específicamente en el aeropuerto se encontraba un chico de cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos, un rojo como el de la sangre, de complexión delgada, alto, y piel blanca. Parecía estar esperando a alguien.

En la entrada a dicho aeropuerto se encontraba cierto arcobaleno, vistiendo su típico traje y federa.

.

.

.

.

-Hermana- Un chico de unos 12 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules, piel blanca, casi como la leche, delgado y estatura media, había entrado en la habitación de Haru, la cual se encontraba apenas despertando.

-Pasa, Ciel- Le dijo poniendo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sebastián me conto lo que paso ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama donde encontraba la castaña

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte ya me siento mejor-Respondió al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hermano para indicarle que se sentara junto ella.

Sabía que su hermano estaba asustado, llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse pero ella sabía leer todas la expresiones de su pequeño hermano. Y él ahora se encontraba asustado, sabia quera porque tenía miedo de perderla nuevamente.

-Tranquilo, no me pasara nada- Le susurro al oído, mientras lo abrazaba.

-...*sollozo*- sin saber cuándo, Ciel dejo salir todo al recibir un abrazo de su hermana.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, solamente abrazándose, diciendo de esta manera 'Estoy aquí, y no me marchare'

..

-.-

.-.

-.-

.-.

-Siento la demora-Hablo con su tono infantil, pero aun así daba señal de seriedad.

-No se preocupe-Decía sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa

-Entonces marchémonos, le llevare a su hotel-

-Oh Gracias- Decía el joven mientras tomaba sus cosas- Disculpe, ¿Cuándo poder ver al Decimo?-

-... Todo a su tiempo-

.-.

-.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Sí, entiendo-

-...-

-No se preocupe, yo me are cargo-

-...-

-Entonces iniciaremos de inmediato-

-...-

-La cuidare hasta que solucionen eso-

-...-

-Está bien, hasta luego- colgó el teléfono y dio un largo suspiro

-¿Quién era?-

-Oh! Madame Ria, no sabía que estaba aquí- Dijo Sebastián dejando el teléfono a un lado mientras comenzaba a preparar un café

-Llegue cuando terminaste de hablar-contesto la mujer sentándose en una silla frente al hombre-¿Responderás mi pregunta?-su voz suave contenía una pequeña amenaza, la mujer de cabellos largos y rubios, unos ojos de un violeta muy hermoso, unas facciones muy finas, piel blanca, de complexión media, y un cuerpo muy bonito, era alguien de cuidado y quienes la conocían muy bien sabían que tenían que cuidarse

-Era alguien de la familia de Haru-sama-

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-

-Al parecer se infiltraron miembros de una familia enemiga, y han sido enviados a descubrir el paradero de la señorita... Pero ellos siguen pensando que ella se encuentra en Japón- Hablo mientras ponia la taza enfrente de la mujer

-Solo pocas personas de su familia sabes

Al parecer se infiltraron miembros de una familia enemiga, y han sido enviados a descubrir el paradero de la señorita... Pero ellos siguen pensando que ella se encuentra en Japón- Hablo mientras ponía la taza enfrente de la mujer

-Solo pocas personas de su familia sabes donde se encuentra de vedad... Eso es un punto a favor, pero necesitamos movilizarnos puede que a los que tienen conocimiento de esto los hagan hablar- Dijo la mujer tomando un sorbo del café

-Sí, tiene razón, además Haru-sama debe iniciar su entrenamiento-

-¿Mandaran a alguien?-

-Sí, llegara dentro de una semana, después de eso nos marcharemos a otro lugar-

-Me parece bien, será mejor que se lo comuniquemos a eso dos-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana que daba justamente al patio, donde se encontraban Haru y Ciel-Que felices se ven-

-...Es verdad-

-¡Bien! Me retiro tengo cosas que hacer-Camino hacia la puerta de la cocina-Sebastián...

-¿Si?

-... No, nada olvídalo- Salió del lugar para dirigirse a su despacho

-...- El hombre simplemente se quedó de pie mirando hacia la ventana y viendo a los dos chicos hablando tranquilamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dígame Reborn-san~ ¿Cuándo poder ver a Tsunayoshi-kun~?- Aquel chico había acabado con la paciencia del bebe hacía ya tiempo, pero el pequeño no lo podía golpear, ya que aquel mocoso es parte de una gran familia

-Solo espera no creo que falte mucho para que Nono autorice que vea al Decimo-Dijo serio y con una vena en la frente '... Lo quiero matar... Es más desesperante que la estúpida vaca'

-Mouu~ es muy aburrido tener que esperar~-

-...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

°-¿Tienen idea de quienes pueden ser?-

-Tenemos la sospecha de que es alguien cercano al jefe-

-En ese caso es mejor actuar rápido-

-... Pero quien resolverá esto, ya nos tienen fichados y saben que los podemos destrozar-

-Es verdad, necesitamos a alguien que sobresalga mucho...-

-...Y-yo sé quién puede hacerlo-

-¿En serio?-

-S-sí, mi hermano, solo necesito contactarlo-

-Esplendido-

-Comunícate lo más pronto posible-

-No podemos dejar que sigan manipulando al jefe-

-Es-esta b-bien-

-Necesitamos a alguien que este junto a los Vongola-

-...-

-Creo que ya sabemos quiénes serán- en ese momento entraron dos personas a la habitación °

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

-Haru-sama necesito hablar con usted-

-Claro Sebastián- La castaña dejo de leer y presto completa atención al hombre frente a ella

-Algo ha ocurrido en la familia-Dijo de manera seria-Al parecer enemigos de otras familias se han infiltrado y manipulan a ciertas personas-

-...-La chica no hablo y siguió escuchando con atención

-Usted y su hermano seguirán ocultos, pero necesitamos que empiecen con su entrenamiento-

-... Comprendo, supongo que mandaran a alguien-

-Está en lo correcto- A veces se sorprendía de como la castaña se volvía tan seria y manipulaba bien sus emociones 'Sera una buena jefa... Y alguien muy peligrosa'

-Está bien, supongo que es lo mejor- Dijo Haru manteniendo la seriedad

-Eso es todo me retiro-

-Si, por cierto Sebastián-san

-...-

-¿Si?

-Quiero un pastel- Decía volviendo a su faceta normal y viendo al hombre con ojos de borrego

-Está bien- Dijo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro 'Sera muy peligrosa'

* * *

°La conversación se lleva a cabo entre cuatro personas primero, luego entran las otras dos.°

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por el día de hoy :3 Espero que les gustara, y perdón por no contestar los reviews que me dejan. Haru tiene cambio de actitud drasticos xDD


End file.
